


Nocturne

by Mareel



Series: No Tomorrows [2]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Drabble, Episode Related, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-19
Updated: 2012-05-19
Packaged: 2017-11-05 15:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareel/pseuds/Mareel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keeping a promise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nocturne

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the No Tomorrows series of vignettes set in the Season 3 "Twilight" AU. These are in no particular chronological order, and are from various points of view. 
> 
> This is Malcolm, of course, sometime on Ceti Alpha V. This one is for KayJay and Linsey, because.
> 
> Originally posted 12/02/2003

I've never actually slept here before. But tonight his arms held me more tightly than usual and his eyes held questions I could only answer with more kisses.

It's become my habit to slip out of bed and back to _Enterprise_ when he falls asleep after a day together. Easier for us both, I thought. But in truth, it isn't just Jon's eyes, Jon's arms holding me here. I need this too, this feeling of commitment...the illusion, at least, of forever.

I promised that I'd still be here with him when he awakens.

Sleep safe, love. I will be.


End file.
